world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021514-Ryspor-Beau
chessAficionado CA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:06 -- 10:07 CA: Hello Ryspor... 10:07 GT: ~Beav! Oh goodneʃʃ, it'ʃ been FOREVER ʃince we've laʃt ʃpoken. How have yov been?~ 10:08 CA: Hmm yes... 10:08 CA: I just became informed on your newest relationship... 10:09 GT: ~...Ah. Yeʃ.~ 10:11 CA: I just wanted to say, you should let Seriad break it off with Tlaloc before continuing your black relationship... 10:13 GT: ~Well, ʃhe TRIED to break it off, bvt apparently ʃhe'ʃ ʃtill black with him ovt of 'pity'. It'ʃ not even a trve black relationʃhip anymore, if yov aʃk me.~ 10:13 CA: Yes, I spoke to her about it... 10:14 CA: Her staying with him, while in a black relationship with you is just kinda unhealthy, if you ask me... 10:15 GT: ~Well, yeʃ, I agree, bvt Tlaloc iʃ...deʃperate, ʃhall we ʃay. He'ʃ determined to keep her in hiʃ black qvadrant, and I don't think he'll be letting her go anytime ʃoon. He'ʃ rather frvʃtratingly tenaciovʃ in that reʃpect.~ 10:17 CA: Trust me... 10:17 CA: I know what you mean >.> ... 10:18 GT: ~...Ah. What qvadrant, if I may aʃk?~ 10:19 CA: Oh, we used to be matesprits... 10:19 CA: Then we broke up, turns out he's literally obsessed with me... 10:19 CA: did you know he has to pretend seriad is me to find her sexy?... 10:19 CA: It's completely dpraved... 10:19 GT: ~...REALLY?~ 10:20 CA: *depraved... 10:20 CA: Yes, that's about my reaction as well... 10:20 GT: ~...Goodneʃʃ, all right then. I'm ʃorry yov have to deal with that; it can't be very pleaʃant.~ 10:21 CA: I deal with it by simply avoiding talking to him as long as possible... 10:25 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe that'ʃ one way of handling it. I imagine it'll be eaʃy for ʃeriad to do that conʃidering he'ʃ not on ovr team anymore.~ 10:27 CA: Well, if Null came from team nullar to our team... 10:28 CA: that may mean Tlaloc is coming to ours... 10:28 GT: ~Vnleʃʃ Jack killʃ him firʃt. Nvllar may be ʃomewhat of a ʃpecial caʃe, given her relationʃhip with him.~ 10:28 CA: Yes, but he has a dreamself... 10:28 CA: and I'd rather not lose another player, relationship tendancies aside... 10:30 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe yov have a point there.~ 10:35 CA: So, what other relationship drama has occured, since lord knows nothing else does... 10:37 GT: ~Well, for a while Joʃʃik waʃ attempting to black ʃolicit Meovet, bvt ʃhe didn't reciprocate and aʃked me to tell him to back off a little, and of covrʃe there'ʃ the whole debacle with Doir and ʃeriad, bvt other than that, there'ʃ been ʃvrpriʃingly little in the way of relationʃhip drama.~ 10:37 GT: ~In compariʃon to the vʃval amovnt, in any caʃe.~ 10:37 CA: God has all the water gone to the black section of your brains or what? Geeze... 10:39 GT: ~I wovldn't be ʃvrpriʃed, really. At thiʃ rate, ʃotʃiaʃ might flip black for Kikate.~ 10:40 CA: Sotsias?... 10:41 GT: ~One of the mermaidʃ on ovr land. ʃhe took rather a liking to Kikate, bvt he ended vp vʃing her to gain information, which ʃhe did not take kindly to.~ 10:41 CA: wow... 10:41 CA: and Seriad said nothing has happened on your world... 10:42 GT: ~Well, at thiʃ point I think we've all ʃtarted taking the conʃtant drama for granted, really. Of covrʃe, I'm one to talk, bvt it iʃ getting a bit mvch.~ 10:44 CA: Maybe you should focus on your world quests, instead of thinking with your quadrants... 10:46 GT: ~Well, Meovet and I have been trying to get the team into relative ʃhape, bvt, well...to be honeʃt I've begvn to dovbt whether or not all of thiʃ iʃ worth it.~ 10:47 CA: Meouet?... 10:47 CA: Is this, by ANY chance, another troll I have yet to meet?... 10:47 GT: ~Oh, well, aha, yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe ʃo.~ 10:48 GT: ~Don't feel too bad abovt it, thovgh; the reʃt of vʃ hadn't met her either vntil a few weekʃ ago.~ 10:48 CA: Would you be able to lend me hr handle?... 10:48 CA: *her... 10:48 CA: Sounds like someone I should speak to... 10:49 GT: ~...All right, I ʃvppoʃe ʃince ʃhe'ʃ on the team now. Bvt yov're not to give thiʃ to Nvllar, yov hear? We're trying to keep her aʃ low on Jack'ʃ radar aʃ poʃʃible.~ 10:49 CA: Sure, no problem... 10:49 GT: ~It'ʃ not that I don't trvʃt her, bvt Libby doeʃn't, and I don't want to get on her bad ʃide.~ 10:50 CA: I understand... 10:50 GT: ~In any caʃe, her handle iʃ tacitvrnContagion.~ 10:50 GT: Or, ah, taciturnContagion. 10:50 GT: ~Blaʃt thiʃ qvirk ʃometimeʃ.~ 10:51 CA: Ah good, I will have to speak to her when I get the chance... 10:51 CA: Oh, by the way, as one team leader to another, I think we need to have more discussion between the teams... 10:52 GT: ~Ooh, yeʃ, that'ʃ a good idea. Perhapʃ we covld have ʃome ʃort of weekly team leader conference, or ʃomething like that?~ 10:52 CA: Yes, I'll be sure to speak to Maenam as well... 10:55 CA: Anyway, I must be going... 10:55 CA: farewell Ryspor... 10:55 GT: ~Goodbye, Beav! It waʃ good to catch vp with yov!~ 10:55 CA: Same... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:56 --